Just 5 ordinary girls (another version)
by Cruel Destiny
Summary: This is another version of Lizalaroo's '5 ordinary girls' about 5 ordinary girls who meet the 5 Gundam boys...
1. The Introduction

A.N. OK this is my sort of "version" of 5 ordinary girls (Lizalaroo). I really, strongly suggest you read the one by Lizalaroo before you read this. It will give you all the background info. Same pairings, different storyline. Never mind, Anya, I won't make you tabletop dance! Well, actually... hmm...  
  
Chapter 1- The Introduction  
  
Duo sighed as they walked along.  
  
"Why do we have to go to school?" he asked, picking at a loose thread on his blazer sleeve, "I mean, we saved the world about a billion times and we still have to go to school. It doesn't make sense"  
  
"Duo, it is vitally important that we, as young adults, complete our secondary education," Quatre explained, looking positively excited at the prospect of going to school.  
  
"I still say it's stupid," Duo replied, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Hey," Heero said from behind them, "if Relena didn't make me go, I wouldn't be here right now, listening to your whingeing, wearing a ridiculous uniform" he rolled his eyes  
  
"Yeah, I'll say," Wufei agreed, tugging at his grey pants, "These are dishonourable clothes for a Chinese warrior! Relena must have a very strong influence on you, Heero, to be able to make you go to school. She is pretty strong for a weakling woman"  
  
"Always trying to impress his girlfriend. Too bad we left her behind, huh?" Duo sniggered. "Ow!" he yelled moments later as Heero pulled his plait hard, "What's the deal Heero?"  
  
Heero merely glared at him and Duo got the point at once and shut up. They walked the rest of the distance in silence.  
  
"Here we are," Quatre walked through the cast-iron gates. The other four followed closely behind him. It was safe to say that out of the 5 of them, Quatre was the most excited about going to school. Trowa was getting a lot of stares from across the field from both boys and girls. Suddenly Duo noticed 5 girls hanging around a crooked tree. 2 of them seemed to be fighting and the other 3 were sitting on the tree, laughing. They walked over to them to see what the matter was. Duo counted 4 Asian girls and one European.  
  
"Woah, Wufei, look!" Duo said to him, "4 Chinese chicks! I guess I'll just take the European one"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes  
  
"No wait!" Heero butted in, "That European girl- she looks almost like Relena! I must find out who she is!"  
  
"Huh?" the European girl, sitting on the bent over trunk of the tree, watching the other two girls fight, turned around, "Oh my gosh!" she screamed when she saw them. She pointed at Heero, "You- you..."  
  
Heero noticed the folder she was carrying with pictures of him and the other four on the front cover. He slapped his hand to his forehead. 5 minutes into school and someone had already found out who he was. Maybe this girl really was Relena in the past.  
  
"You... you look just like my ex, Dima!" she screamed. The Asian girl next to her, who had her hair in two plaits, screamed with laughter and fell backwards off the trunk. She hit the ground on her bum and seemed to have stopped laughing. Quatre quickly ran over to help the poor girl up.  
  
"Are you ok, miss?" Quatre asked pulling her up.  
  
"Ooh... Judy's got a boyfriend!" the third girl sitting on the trunk teased.  
  
"Hey!" Judy yelled, zapping her, "Poke! Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke!"  
  
The girl jumped down from the tree and started running. Judy ran after her, zapping her.  
  
"Judy, stop! Judy!" the girl's yells echoed across the field. The rest watched on, huge anime sweat drops appearing on all of their foreheads except Heero and Trowa, of course. Judy overpowered the girl and the girl fell over in the grass, laughing.  
  
"Huh?" Trowa noticed a CD case at his feet. He picked it up. It was labelled `Amanda's CD'. It must belong to the girl Judy was chasing and must have fallen out of her bag while she was running. He ran over to where the girl was still being tickled in the grass. He helped her up and gave her the CD  
  
"Is this yours?" he asked. The girl nodded and proceeded to redo her hair, "Then you are Amanda right?" Amanda nodded again. They walked back together.  
  
"Hmm, what's that?" Wufei noticed a photograph in the European girl's hand.  
  
"Oh you mean this?" the European girl gave it to him, "That's us dressing up as the Gundam Pilots for a school civi day." Wufei raised his eyebrows sightly, "See, that's Judy," she pointed to the girl on the far right, "she dressed up as Quatre."  
  
Quatre reddened slightly and Duo was in fits of laughter.  
  
"The one next to her, that's Amanda. She dressed up as Trowa," she continued. Duo laughed even harder, "And that one, that's me. My name is Liza and by the way, I'm Russian not European," she pointed to the 3^rd girl from the right in the picture, "I, er, dressed up as Relena" Heero perked at this name and Duo stopped laughing to inspect the photograph and then started laughing again.  
  
"And this one," Liza pointed to the girl on the far left and started sniggering. Wufei recognised her as one of the girls who was fighting before they showed up, "That's Alice dressed up as Wufei, wearing an ELLE t-shirt!" she couldn't keep her laughter in any longer and started screaming with laughter. Wufei threw the photo down and stomped over to the line of trees and sat down.  
  
"What's up with him?" Alice asked looking in his direction, "he acts just like Wufei!"  
  
She gasped, "Wufei!" and started running towards him. She reached him and started talking to him  
  
"So..." Duo began, "where am I in the photo?"  
  
"We kinda dared Anya to dress up as Duo but she wouldn't so she just took the picture," Liza gestured to the other girl who was fighting before.  
  
"It's Anastasia, Lizalaroo!" Anastasia snapped  
  
"Woah, it's a Chinese chick!" Duo yelped.  
  
"Huh?" Anastasia looked at him. "You look like..."  
  
"Wait! You asked me `Where am I in the photo?' That means you must be Duo!" Liza yelled  
  
"Shh... babe. Not so loud!" Duo hushed, "It's supposed to be a secret!"  
  
Anastasia's face lit up in pure delight and she managed to gasp, "I don't believe it! It's really Duo- the secret boy of my dreams!" before she dropped into a dead faint  
  
Judy started laughing again. Duo looked at her in wonder,  
  
"Does that girl ever stop laughing?"  
  
"No!" Judy replied and continued to laugh. Liza walked up to Heero and began looking at him.  
  
"No wonder you look like Dima!" she exclaimed, "Cos Dima looks like Heero and you are Heero! Wow!"  
  
Amanda was already talking to Trowa, sitting on the benches nearby, "So what's it like having amnesia?"  
  
"Strange," Trowa replied simply.  
  
"Okay..." Amanda said, trying really hard to make conversation. Suddenly she heard a bell ring from inside the school. She checked her watch.  
  
"Oh, it's time for class," she said disappointed, gathering her stuff, "see you!"  
  
"It's okay," Trowa told her, "we're going to Sydney Boys. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"No!" Amanda gasped, "No wonder you're wearing their uniform! See you at recess!" she waved goodbye as she joined the other girls, going to class. 


	2. First Day of School

A.N. In this story, I am teasing my friends as well as dissing Andric and a teacher I seriously hate  
  
Chapter 2- 1^st Day of School  
  
The 5 boys gathered around in the corridor to consult their timetables.  
  
"1^st period-Year 8 & 10 Combined PE- Ms. Litnos?! What kind of name is that?" Duo sniggered.  
  
"I guess we'd better get changed," he suddenly looked downcast.  
  
"What's the matter, Duo?" Quatre asked Duo, "You look kinda down after meeting that girl Anastasia. What's up?"  
  
"That's just the thing," Duo sighed, "Now I don't know who I like better- Hilde or Anastasia!"  
  
Wufei snorted as he passed them, "They're both weaklings to me. But Alice... her fighting style is sloppy, but if I taught her, she could be like Nataku!"  
  
"Ooh..." Duo perked up again, "Is our wittle Wufie in wuv?" Quatre giggled and Heero snorted  
  
"Get away from me!" Wufei ran to the change rooms leaving the rest behind  
  
They all assembled with 55 other boys in the indoor basketball stadium.  
  
"Maybe Ms. Litnos will be a sexy chick!" Duo whispered. The door slowly opened and they waited in anticipation. A black-haired, middle-aged, anorexic woman wearing the most unstylish clothes for people her age, including the sunglasses perched on the end of her nose, came in.  
  
"I am Ms. Litnos," she introduced herself, "I usually teach at the girls school but your usual PE teacher is absent, so I will be taking his place for this year"  
  
Duo made loud gagging noises behind her back as she marked the roll.  
  
"We have 5 new boys here today, and my, they look fit!" Ms. Litnos brought them out the front. She pointed to Heero "This is Heero Yuy..."  
  
"Hey that's the one I always hear Amanda talking about!" a Year 8 boy called out.  
  
"Be quiet Andric," Ms Litnos told him.  
  
"You mean the girl from Sydney Girls you have a crush on?" another boy called out  
  
"Shut up Khalil," Andric said. Trowa walked over to them  
  
"Amanda doesn't need you," he said simply before rejoining the other 4 out the front.  
  
After Ms. Litnos had done introducing all of them, she announced, "We are going to play Tag to warm up. Who would like to be It?"  
  
"Oh, please Ms. I will!" Quatre volunteered, waving his arm to and fro exuberantly.  
  
Ms. Litnos smiled, "Okay Quatre, you can be It!"  
  
"Teacher's pet," Duo hissed  
  
"Duo Maxwell, what did you say?" Ms Litnos asked angrily  
  
Meanwhile at Sydney Girls, Amanda, Judy and Alice weren't having much fun either.  
  
"I hate this!" Amanda moaned, while taking a break from jazz, "Maybe we should've done tennis like Liza did"  
  
"Yeah I know, talk about it," Alice agreed, "And we've got Japanese with Mrs. Hague after this"  
  
Judy began laughing. The other two looked at her strangely.  
  
"Um, Judy, what are you laughing about?" Amanda asked  
  
Judy shook her head, "Sorry. Just thought of something funny"  
  
Alice groaned, "The jazz teacher wants us to start again! Let's go"  
  
Somehow, the GW boys and the 5 girls managed to make it to recess without having any accidents or causing any serious injuries. They all met in the Lowers where they had met earlier that morning.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do at lunch?" Anastasia asked, not taking her eyes off Duo.  
  
"Can't make it at lunch," Heero grunted  
  
"Oh, why not?" Liza asked. Duo laughed nervously  
  
"Well Duo got a detention for talking during PE and dissing Ms. Litnos..." Quatre began  
  
Amanda laughed out loud, "You have the Shitnos?"  
  
Duo nodded and Quatre continued, "Heero got a detention for wiring all the Bunsen burners to cause a relatively harmless mini- explosion in the Science teacher's face while he was "teaching" us about space travel. Wufei got a detention for yelling at the maths teacher when she got a sum wrong. Trowa got a detention for threatening a boy named Andric, in the corridor..."  
  
Amanda groaned, "Please don't mention him"  
  
"Don't go with him," Trowa said suddenly, "he's a schmuck" Amanda stared at him amazed as Quatre continued.  
  
"And me, well I got a detention for trying to argue them out of detention!" he laughed lightly.  
  
"But Quatre, what am I going to do all lunch without you?" Judy asked  
  
"Yeah," the rest of the girls chorused  
  
"You'll be fine!" Duo laughed, "Gotta go, don't wanna be late for our next class now, do we?" They all waved goodbye and vanished into the boy's school  
  
"It's not fair!" Anastasia cried, "I hardly get to spend any time with Duo!" She ran off to the girls' toilets. The other girls stared after her  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say Anastasia has developed an enormous crush on Shinigami!" Liza giggled  
  
"You mean just like you and the Perfect Soldier!" Amanda teased  
  
"Amanda, I am going to kill you! First Dima, now this!" Liza screamed, losing it completely  
  
"What?" Amanda protested innocently, "It's true!"  
  
"That's it!" Liza screamed, "You are DEAD! Omae o korosu!"  
  
Amanda started running with Liza close behind her. Finally after 5 minutes of chase, the bell rang and they split up for classes. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day. They gathered in Computer Room 4 and Amanda and Judy had a sound war, but it was only half as fun without the GW Boys. As Judy listened to the midi for `Dream', she sighed, "This was Quatre's theme song. He's like a dream..."  
  
"Gee," Amanda said from the next computer, while listening to `It's Just Love' by Ohishi Rumi, "at least you've got his theme song. I can't even download `The Clown Who Cries' Wish I could. It's a lot better than Relena's theme song" 


	3. After- school Blues

Chapter 3- After- school Blues  
  
The rest of the afternoon dragged by slowly and finally it was the end of school. The girls waited outside the school for the 5 boys. They finally emerged and seemed to be having a small argument amongst themselves  
  
"Oh hi girls," Duo laughed nervously  
  
"Hi Duo," Anastasia replied, flashing him her most charming smile  
  
"Girls, we forgot to arrange accommodation before coming here," Quatre explained  
  
"Oh that's okay!" Alice's face lit up. "You can stay with us!"  
  
"Really?" Quatre asked  
  
"I bags Duo!" Anastasia linked arms with Duo  
  
"Um, Trowa, wanna come with me?" Amanda asked blushing slightly. Trowa nodded and linked arms with Amanda  
  
"Come on, Quatre, let's go!" Judy laughed. Quatre looked delighted and blushed, as she liked arms with him too.  
  
"I want Alice Ling," Wufei said simply, making his way over to her, "she is very rare. A strong woman should not be ignored. All of your women are weak" Alice blushed as she too, linked arms with her "boyfriend"  
"Why you!" Liza tried to get close enough to Wufei to punch him but Heero held her back.  
  
"Let it go," he told her. She nearly melted from his touch.  
  
"Duo where are you going?" Anastasia asked, "We're going to miss the 610 to Central!"  
  
"Chill babe!" Duo replied, "Check this out!" He walked her round the corner and stopped in front of a magnificent BMW sports car.  
  
"Wow!" Anastasia gasped, her eyes shining, "is that your car?"  
  
"Yep, get in, we'll drive to your place!"  
  
Meanwhile at the bus stop, Liza and Amanda waited impatiently for the 390 to come. They were getting way too much attention, Liza thought. Amanda sighed and checked her watch again. 3:27 p.m. The bus should be here by now. Andric spotted her and ran up to her, "Amanda, I..." but then he saw Trowa standing next to her, glaring down at him, "Never mind," he said and rushed off. Suddenly they saw a bus coming.  
  
"Yay!" Amanda cheered, "Oh," she sighed a few seconds later, when she could read the number, "it's just the bloody 377"  
  
Heero stuck out his hand.  
  
"Heero, that's not our bus," Liza hissed to him, "put your hand down"  
  
"Oh yes it is," Heero replied with a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"Heero, what are you going to do? Tell me Heero," Liza nagged him  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Relena," Heero told her as the bus slowed down.  
  
The Russian one took offence, "Me sound like that bitch Relena?! Heero! That is harsh, that is way harsh!"  
  
Heero smiled as he boarded the bus and drew out his gun, pointing it at the bus driver's head, "Get out" he said. The bus driver was frozen in terror. Heero sighed and lifted the guy up, "Hey Trowa come help me with this guy, he's heavier than he looks!" Heero called out to him. Trowa boarded the bus and helped Heero throw the bus driver out. Heero got behind the driver's wheel and announced, "This is now the School bus 390, all adults and children who do not attend Sydney High, please exit this bus immediately!" He got out and pointed his gun at them. They were out in an instant.  
  
"Yay!" all the Sydney High students cheered as they boarded the bus. Trowa, Liza and Amanda sat near the front while Heero was driving.  
  
"Wow," Lauren commented to both of them, "your new boyfriends are awesome!"  
  
"And hot too," Liza added  
  
"Yeah, definitely" Amanda winked at Trowa  
  
"Oh, but what's poor Ivan going to..." Liza began to taunt her  
  
"Shut up Liza, I'm warning you," Amanda warned her jokingly  
  
Anastasia and Duo reached home.  
  
"Where's your place, babe?" he asked  
  
"It's around here. It's really hard to find. Once I had a birthday party and all my friends got lost looking for it!"  
  
Duo laughed and followed Anastasia as she opened a door and began to climb the stairs.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," Anastasia said, fumbling with a lock, "I live in an apartment. You'll have to sleep in the spare bedroom for now. My bird is also pretty annoying. It's real name is Rodney but Judy nicknamed it Stick, so it only answers to that now!" she rolled her eyes. Her mother met her on her way to her room and Anastasia began conversing with her in Chinese. Her mother finally nodded and waved hello to Duo before disappearing into another room.  
  
"Here, this is my room"  
  
"Wow, cosy," Duo said looking around, "Pokemon bedspread! I used to watch that show all the time!"  
  
Meanwhile Quatre and Judy had made their way to Judy's house.  
  
"Hi Jen, we're home," Judy said to her younger sister, who was watching TV.  
  
"Hi, who's that?" Jen noticed Quatre who had taken his shoes off and placed them neatly side by side. Judy didn't want Quatre to hear what she said, so she whispered  
  
"Oh...ok...so, wow!" Jen said out loud as Judy whispered to her, "so is he... he's your boyfriend isn't he Judy!" she almost yelled  
  
"Shut up Jen!" Judy bonked her on the head. She saw that Quatre was blushing a dark pink, "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked politely  
  
"Um... no!" Judy shook her head, "Quatre, this is my sister Jenny, only she likes to be called Jen and Jen, this is Quatre Raberba Winner from you- know- where."  
  
"Oh, hi," Jen walked over and shook hands with Quatre  
  
"Heero, do you have any idea of the 390 route?" Liza screamed as they sped past a red light, narrowly missing a head- on collision with a car and obviously breaking the speed limit.  
  
"I'll figure it out," Heero replied  
  
"Turn now, now Heero!" Liza screamed as they missed the turn into OLSH, "Heero, you were meant to turn there and let the OLSH people on and the other people out!"  
  
"Ok, I'll stop at the next bus stop and let them out there," Heero said. Suddenly he threw on the brakes causing everyone to lurch forward. He opened the doors and let the people off.  
  
"Heero, try to follow the speed limit," Amanda asked pleadingly, "you might get caught and questioned by the police"  
  
"I think you should," Trowa agreed, "we can not risk anyone else discovering our identity"  
  
Alice sighed as she waited outside the Chinese herbal store for Wufei. She would have been steaming mad at him, but how can someone stay mad at Wufei for more than 5 minutes, she asked herself. So far, he had gone to a local Chinese restaurant and walked out without paying, and then the Chinese book- store, where he bought a few books. Now he was buying who knows what at the herbal store. Alice sighed as she noticed the name of the next store- Lin tai-tai's Chinese Massages and Charms. If Wufei continued at this rate, he would probably go there too. 


	4. Midnight Run

Chapter 4- Midnight Run  
  
It worked out perfectly. Heero eventually listened to Liza, Amanda and Trowa and slowed down a little. Amanda and Trowa said goodbye to Liza and Heero as they got off the bus at Amanda's stop. Wufei didn't end up going into the Chinese Massages and Charms shop, because he pointed out that it was owned by Lin tai- tai meaning it was owned by Mrs. Lin and he didn't want to be dishonoured by asking a woman for anything. Judy finally convinced Jen and her mother (her father was in Slovenia) that Quatre was not her boyfriend (although some of us know otherwise *hint *hint). Duo did Anastasia's Science homework essay, which happened to be on how a particular machine, of your own choice, works (Anastasia ended up handing in a 20 page essay on Deathscythe's controls and functions the next day)  
  
Amanda woke up, bleary- eyed. She could hear yells and the revving of motorcycles outside her window. She checked her watch- midnight. If those people out there didn't shut up, they would wake up her mum and dad, she thought frowning. She opened the curtain to see who it was and was surprised to see Duo, Quatre and Wufei on motorcycles, Anastasia was behind Duo, Judy was behind Quatre laughing her head off and Alice was behind Wufei. She was surprised to see Trowa mounting a fourth motorcycle. She opened the main door.  
  
"Trowa, what's going on?" she asked  
  
"Hey babe!" Duo said, "Get dressed! We're gonna go pick up Heero and Liza and then partaé all night long!" Suddenly Amanda was wide-awake. She dashed inside and came out wearing a mini- dress and some fake leather high heel boots she'd bought at a bargain store for $6. She clambered behind Trowa, "Ok, wrap your arms around my waist and don't remove them until we stop completely," Trowa instructed her. She did as he said and suddenly, they were off. As they weaved in and out of lanes, she could hear Anastasia's yells and Judy's screams. She flinched as Judy screamed particularly loud. Poor Quatre, she thought. They finally reached Liza's house. Heero was already waiting outside with Liza.  
  
"Ready to go?" Quatre asked  
  
"Yep," Liza replied, climbing on behind Heero and they sped off.  
  
"Wooh!" Liza hollered, "This is so fun! I love it!" she yelled, her hair whipping back into her face. She impatiently brushed it away and continued yelling.  
  
Finally, all five of them came to a halt in front of a building.  
  
"The Midnight Run" Anastasia read the enormous sign  
  
"Yeah, the good old Midnight Run," Duo sighed, "You never know who you're gonna meet there. Well, what are you guys waiting for?" he began starting towards the entrance. He pushed the door open and led them inside. The girls wandered in after the guys, who seemed to know everyone there.  
  
"Hey," Amanda spotted a familiar couple at the bar, "isn't that...?"  
  
Duo looked to where she was pointing, "Yeah, that's Gohan and Videl. But let's give them a bit of privacy shall we?" he sniggered, "Wanna dance?" he asked Anastasia as a groovy song came on. Soon Alice managed to coax Wufei onto the dance floor and Judy was dancing with Quatre. Liza and Amanda joined the crowd but Heero and Trowa stayed behind. Suddenly `Ain't It Funny' by J. Lo started. There was a partition in the crowd as Anastasia began to dance with Duo.  
  
"Wow, it's just amazing," Alice said, "I never knew she could dance like J. Lo! Look at those hips move and Duo's just going along with it!"  
  
"She must be drunk," Wufei said shortly. It turned out that in fact, she was drunk and so was Duo. They began to dance again and this time, Amanda and Liza made sure that Trowa and Heero joined in, and they were quite good dancers as it turned out. Later on they found that Liza and Alice were pretty drunk too, as they went around, threatening to kill people with their fingers. Quatre wasn't drunk, as he would never touch alcohol. Heero and Trowa seemed to have built up a resistance to alcohol therefore didn't get drunk. Wufei drank too much and ended up in the toilets, throwing up half the night. Amanda wasn't, as she only ever drank water and Judy was too hyper to drink anything. When all had recovered from their drunkenness, they decided it was time to go home as it was nearly 5 in the morning. Alice and Amanda were already asleep when they reached their home. Wufei carried Alice up to her bed and removed her shoes, tucking her in- party clothes and all. 


	5. Meet at the Midnight Run

waChapter 5- Meet at the Midnight Run  
  
The next day, Anastasia was still trying to get over the fact that she danced to `Ain't It Funny' with Duo when she was drunk and then found out it was caught on camera by Quatre, who had given everyone a copy. Wufei was feeling much better, although slightly nauseous, every now and then. Liza stuck very close to Heero and annoyed him enough for him to threaten to kill her and Amanda managed to get Trowa to laugh for the second time in his life. Judy ended up in tears in the bathroom because she just realised she had an enormous crush on Quatre and that he might never like her that way.  
  
"See you after school!" Duo waved to them as they disappeared into the main school building after lunch.  
  
Amanda and Judy were doing Computer Studies straight after lunch.  
  
"Hey Judy, look! I've got an e-mail from Trowa!" Amanda exclaimed as she signed into her Hotmail account  
  
"Yeah, I've got one from Quatre!" Judy replied. They both opened the e-mail.  
  
"Meet at the Midnight Run tonight at midnight. We've got something very important to tell you." the e-mail read.  
  
"Wonder what it is," Judy mused as she continued to construct her website.  
  
Liza, Alice and Anastasia also got the e- mail and at midnight, they were all gathered outside the Midnight Run, waiting for the GW Boys to show up.  
  
"There they are!" Alice yelled, waving to them. 5 motorcycles pulled up in the parking lot and the 5 boys dismounted.  
  
"Let's go inside," Quatre suggested a hint of sadness in his voice. Wondering what the matter could be, the girls followed  
  
"The important thing we need to tell you is," Trowa took a deep breath, "we're leaving"  
  
"Leaving?" Judy asked quietly  
  
"Yes, we must return to our own world. It's not working out," Wufei added. They looked at the 5 girls sitting there with a look of sadness and disappointment on their faces.  
  
"Relena thought it might be good to attend school in the past because in our time everyone knows who we are. Our portal opens in 5 minutes," Heero explained  
  
"5 minutes?! Heero Yuy, that's all the time I've got to see you? 5 minutes?" Liza shrieked, losing it.  
  
"Calm down," Trowa said  
  
"Does that mean I can never see you again?" Amanda asked. Duo sighed  
  
"I knew goodbyes are always hard, but I didn't think they'd be this hard! I'm gonna miss ya Anya," he suddenly wrapped Anastasia in a tight hug.  
  
"Come with us," Wufei stood up, leading the way. They all followed him to a door at the side of the Midnight Run, "there. There's your ticket to our world. You can visit us any time. We have to go now." He opened the door and all they saw was black.  
  
"Wait!" Liza called out, "how are we going to get back home?"  
  
"You can use our motorcycles. We don't need them any more," Heero told them  
  
Heero walked through first, then disappeared, then Duo after hugging Anastasia goodbye one more time. Wufei was next, but he paused in the doorway to take a good look at Alice, then walked on and disappeared. Before Trowa disappeared, he threw a medium- sized package to Amanda, wrapped in plain brown paper. Amanda caught it in surprise and stared at it, then Trowa as he disappeared. Quatre was the last to go through, but before he did, he told Judy, "Never mind Judy! I know what you are feeling. I will come back for you!" Judy stood there is shock as she watched Quatre disappear and moments later, the door did too. Amanda tore open the brown paper wrapping. There lay a clown's half- mask identical to Trowa's.  
  
"Wow!" she said, examining it.  
  
"Come on girls, let's go!" Liza started running towards the motorcycles. They all mounted one each and sped off in their different directions. 


	6. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 6- The End of the Beginning  
  
The next day the downcast girls met in the Lowers. Amanda was wearing the half- mask that Trowa had given her.  
  
"Amanda, you know you look really weird don't you?" Liza looked at her strangely. Judy started laughing. Amanda nodded and grinned  
  
"That looks even weirder," Liza commented, "I mean, you wearing the mask is weird enough but someone smiling behind the mask is plain scary!"  
  
The group of girls didn't call themselves anything, but they all adopted nicknames.  
  
Liza was Relena (hehe, she is SO gonna kill me for this!), Anastasia became Hilde, Amanda, who wore her mask every single day, came to be known as Catherine. Judy, who never really got over what Quatre said to her, wanted to be called Dorothy from that day on and Alice was commonly known as Sally.  
  
A few months passed and the 5 girls were at a school disco.  
  
"Here," Liza/Relena gave some drinks to the other 4 girls. Suddenly `Hero' by Enrique Inglesias came on.  
  
"That was a special request from the 5 Gundam boys to the 5 Gundam girls," the DJ announced. Everyone in the MPH cheered. The 5 girls barged their way to the entrance.  
  
"Up there!" Judy/ Dorothy yelled as she saw some motorcycles on the street. They all ran up just in time to see the motorcycles roar off. A pair of sunglasses fell on the street. Anastasia/ Hilde picked them up.  
  
"They're Duo's!" she said astonished.  
  
"This gun- it's Heero's!" Liza/Relena picked up a gun lying a few feet away.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell- now you're going to go around threatening to kill people!" Alice/Sally yelled  
  
"Hahaha- omae o korosu!" Liza/Relena waved the gun in Alice/ Sally's face and they started a play fight.  
  
"They're high- it must have been all the cordial they drank at the disco!" Anastasia/ Hilde commented  
  
"Yeah!" Judy/ Dorothy agreed. It turned out that they all went high and ended up sitting by the roadside, singing `Hero' at the top of their lungs, hoping that the Gundam boys could hear them... wherever they were.  
  
"I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away..." 


End file.
